As used herein and throughout, the phrase or term “electronic media device” is meant to include any form of “i-Pad®”, “Blackberry®”, PDA, and “Android” tablet, cellular telephone, or other suitable hand-held audio-visual device having a relative small screen on which an electronic image can be displayed, programmed, played, and viewed.
The portability of such electronic media devices advantageously allows them to be used in a variety of different places, i.e. in a car, on an airplane, at the office and etc. One of the disadvantages, however, of using such devices relates to the ability to view the screen from different angles. That is, to enhance viewability of the display screen on such devices typically requires a user to continuously hold, adjust and position the device in their hands. Physically holding the usually small electronic media device in one's hand to enhance viewing of the display screen can become tedious and tiresome especially when viewing a long movie or the like. Having to hold the electronic media device in one's hand while driving can also substantially impair the driver's ability to pay proper attention. The problem of viewing the display screen while a passenger in an automobile can be exacerbated by the uneven terrain over which the automobile may be moving.
Devices for securing an electronic media device to a steering wheel of a vehicle are known in the art. Such devices, however, are relatively large, stiff platforms that cannot be collapsed or reduced in size so as to facilitate storage in a relatively confined space. It will be quickly appreciated how storage of such devices presents serious concerns when considering space can be restricted and severely limited such as travel bags or the like to be carried on an airplane. Moreover, most of these known devices do not permit adjustment of the angle of the display screen relative to the person trying to view same.
Thus, there remains a need and desire for an apparatus which can suspend and releasably hold an electronic media device such that it does not have to be hand held while traveling, which permits adjustment of the angular pitch with which the screen on the device is disposed relative to the viewer thereof and which, preferably, is collapsible to facilitate storage in a relatively confined space.